


the gales of december

by benitato



Series: killugon? killugon. [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gon is an oblivious idiot, Killua is a pining fool, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benitato/pseuds/benitato
Summary: "Though my soul may set in darkness, it will rise in perfect light; I have loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night."





	the gales of december

**Author's Note:**

> Leave suggestions in the comments, if y’all feel like it :) terribly need some anyway

_"Though my soul may set in darkness, it will rise in perfect light; I have loved the stars too fondly to be fearful of the night."_  
\- The Old Astronomer To His Pupil by Sarah Williams

 

 _Beautiful_ , Killua Zoldyck thought as he stared down at the lamp lit streets of Yorknew City.

The cold night air blew mercilessly against his slender frame, covered only by his trademark turtleneck and pants. He thought he could see a hint of snow in the air from where he stood on the hotel's rooftop, precariously close to the edge.

Looking down twenty floors below sent a thrill he felt all the way to his feet. He wasn't stupid, of course; he leaned slightly backwards, arms crossed, compensating for the push of the air from behind.

This was one of his favorite places to be - the first being beside Gon, who, Killua assumed, was still sleeping in a separate bed in a room that they shared.

The wind blew harder, and Killua tightened his grip on the sleeves of his sweater. Looking down didn't feel so thrilling anymore; only made him dizzy and light-headed.

 

He closed his eyes and wondered what it felt like to _fly_.

 

"KILLUAAAAA STOPGETDOWNFROMTHEREWHATAREYOUDOING" almost made him lose his footing. Killua whipped around to face the only person he knew to be stupid enough to sneak up on him and be loud about it afterwards.

"You're not supposed to do that!" A furious Gon jabbed his finger into Killua's chest. The other boy came prepared for the bitter winds, armed with his green jacket and a scarf wrapped hastily around his neck.

"I can do what I want, you know." Retorted Killua, slightly pissed off at the fact that loud, noisy Gon managed to surprise him.

"You could've fallen." Said Gon quietly.

 

"Almost did."

 

"Were you planning to?"

 

"Not that desperate."

 

The banter dropped, but the tension in the air thickened. Killua looked at Gon - _really looked_ \- and tried to observe what almost two years of Hunting had done to his friend.

The first thing Killua always noticed about Gon was his hands. Long and tapered, they were clenched into fists at either side. Killua's eyes trailed upwards and noticed the tense set of Gon's shoulders. Ink-black hair still pointy as ever, hardly visible against the midnight sky. The red scarf he'd flung around his neck floated behind him, manipulated into a dance by invisible zephyr hands.

 _A picturesque scene_ , Killua thought as his breath caught, not the first time it's happened while looking at Gon. Lately, he had been doing this more frequently.

He let his gaze shift to Gon's eyes. Amber colored usually, but a murky brown when he let emotions overrule his thinking. Right now, they were light and intense and piercing and ... _looking back at Killua._

"What were you doing, then?" Queried Gon.

Killua hesitated; he knew he couldn't lie. Besides, he was too tired to think up of a rational explanation.

"Couldn't sleep." He huffed instead, eyes downcast, breath visible in the rapidly dropping temperature.

 

"Oh. The dreams?"

 

"Yeah."

 

"M'sorry." Gon mumbled.

 

"What for?" Killua snorted.

 

"Almost making you fall."

 

Killua was about to protest at this, but let his pride come second.

"It was nothing." Killua half-smiled instead.                      

"It's not nothing to me. _You're_ not nothing to me." Gon said quietly.

 

Killua's breath caught in his throat again. _Well shit, I'm done for_ , he thought.

 

"You know that, don't you, Killua?" Insisted Gon.

 

The Zoldyck could only manage a nod.

 

With a satisfied grunt, Gon pulled Killua to sit down on the ledge. Their feet dangled above the colorful commotion of the streets.

"Tell me about the dreams." Gon said softly.

 

And Killua told him of the bloodshed.

 

He told Gon of how he dreamed about pain; never inflicted on himself, but always on others. Those people he loved the most. All the torture Killua endured in his childhood, they had to undergo while he stood by and could do nothing.

Killua told of how, on bad nights, _he_ was the one doing the hurting.

Eyes heavy and limbs nearly frozen, Killua finished his story. He shivered involuntarily. Gon shifted around for a moment, and Killua was surprised to feel something immediately draped around his neck. He looked down to see the fraying red threads of a scarf.

"You're not like that. Never will be." Gon smiled fiercely, a source of heat on his own.

"How are you so sure?" Killua whispered, eyes shut tightly.

"I'm not, but I won't ever let you become that; else I'll die trying." Came Gon's resolute reply.

 

And that was all it took for Killua to melt.

 

He grasped for Gon blindly and desperately, and Gon did the same. Face buried in the warm crook where Gon's neck met his shoulder, Killua finally felt anchored.

" _Gomen ne_." Killua mumbled.

"You're my friend." Gon simply said and tightened his grip on Killua's shoulders.

 

From a distance, you could barely distinguish the two figures, so close they were, save for the stark contrast of silver and black. And as the city started to wake up, the morning gales of December swept over a sleeping assassin held in place by warm hands.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I’ll get to making a one-shot with a REAL happy ending ;-; real soon (!!)


End file.
